Frío
by Hoy no quiero usar mi nombre
Summary: Ubicado entre la muerte de Trisha y la trasmutación fallida, un pequeño comentario sobre el frío. Una serie de drabbles, cosa simplona y corta pero que me gusta, llámenlo como quieran. No les tomará ni un minuto leerlo, inténtenlo. Y dejen reviews, please
1. Capítulo 01

**Notas de Autora: **tomo esto como un recreo de _YaRaC_, aunque eso no evitará que lo actualice debidamente este fin de semana, como siempre. Por ahora es un drabble, un one-shot, pero si me da ganas de seguirlo, pues, qué sé yo, nada es seguro. No hay warnings ni nada, es pura inocencia y lágrimas. Historia ubicada post muerte de Trisha pero antes del intento fallido de trasmutación.

**Disclaimer**: no, Edo y Aru no me pertenecen. Gracias por preguntar.

**+ Frío +**

Cuando hacía mucho frío, Alphonse se acurrucaba sobre sí mismo en el porche y esperaba. Esperaba porque era un hecho irrevocable que los brazos de su hermano lo rodearían en cualquier momento, compartiendo la calidez que tanto les escaseaba.

Se tenían el uno al otro y, sin embargo, estaban solos.

Con el tiempo, Alphonse notó que el frío llegaba a su hogar cada vez más a menudo. Hasta que un día, el frío no partió con el invierno, haciéndose un lugar en la sala de estar, debajo de la mesa pequeña del comedor, entre las sábanas de sus camas, en lo profundo de sus corazones. Y Edward ya no siempre lo abrazaba.

Después de todo, también él estaba frío.

**+ Finis** +

**L**ila Negr**a**

_Miércoles, 17 de Agosto de 2005, el insomnio da sed de vida pero escatima en esperanza._


	2. Capítulo 02

**Notas de la Autora**: Este capítulo se entenderá mejor si vieron hasta el final de la serie. No es que tenga lo que se dice spoilers, pero uno de los personajes no aparece hasta el capítulo 49, si no me equivoco, así que, ya saben. Otra vez, no tiene warnings ni nada.

**Disclaimer**: Nop, FMA no es mío.

* * *

+ Frío +

_Capítulo 02_

Una diferencia bastante característica era el frío. Su piel era sólo ligeramente más fría de lo normal, pero eso era suficiente. En el momento en que tomaban el mismo trencito de juguete y sus manos se rozaban, el niño levantaba su rostro de ojos grandes y lo miraba en silencio. Sabía. Y callaba, quizás no por miedo, sino por amor.

Eso último sonaba inverosímil, sí. Él se había burlado de la idea al principio. Hasta que fue demasiado tarde: el chiquillo en verdad le quería.

Selim nunca le hacía preguntas: qué le pasó a tu ojo? por qué muere gente inocente en la guerra? a dónde vas? quién eres?

Por qué me permites quererte?

Su piel era sólo ligeramente más fría de lo normal. Pero eso era diferencia suficiente.

* * *

**Más Notas**: Por si no lo notaron, se trata de King Bradley y su hijo. No tengo idea de porqué hablé de ellos O.o Fue algo que escribí en el colegio. El original tenía otro final que no me gustaba, espero que este se entienda de todas maneras. Gracias a todos por los reviews, dijeron cosas muy bonitas, de veras, gracias. Sin duda nos leeremos en próximos capítulos, sí.

**L**ila Negr**a**

_Miércoles, 24 de Agosto de 2005, preguntándose qué quiere decir esa anotación en su cuaderno "25/08: Parcial de Sociedad y Estado" O.o_


	3. Capítulo 03

**Notas de la Autora**: Este capítulo incluye algo de contenido del capítulo siete de la serie (contenido mínimo, bah). Gracias por leer.

* * *

+ Frío +

_Capítulo 03_

Nunca había visto nieve. Quizás fuera eso lo que generaba la contradicción: porque estando tendido allí, rodeado de la fría blancura, él se sentía hervir. Nina gateó hasta él y le hizo mover los brazos.

**_¡Ahora mira, hermano grande!_**

Cuando se levantó, comprobó que había dejado la huella de un ángel en el suelo, como si los ángeles se dedicaran a revolcarse en la tierra durante el invierno. No fue en ese momento, sino mucho después, cuando pensó en la ironía de ser él y, al mismo tiempo, dejar huellas de ángeles.

Pero el día en que vio la nieve por primera vez, Edward Elric todavía no pensaba de esa forma. Ese día, a pesar de todo lo monstruoso que ya había vivido y que le pesaba en el corazón, Edward Elric aún caminaba, torpemente, con la sonrisa de un niño.

Ese día se sentía hervir, pero pronto se acortó la distancia entre el frío de fuera y el de dentro, hasta que nadie pudo distinguir ya la diferencia.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora**: Volví con Ed, supongo que eso les habrá gustado. De todas formas, el capítulo anterior a mí me gusta mucho, el personaje de Selim y la relación con su padre siempre me llamó la atención (quizás como familia tipo, basada en mentiras). Pienso que el capítulo uno es irremplazable, pero me complace seguir estos drabbles. Lo haré hasta que me cansé. Ya adopté el viernes como día de actualización :). Muchas gracias por todos los reviews, han dicho cosas muy emotivas y profundas, y si mis escritos tienen responsabilidad de eso, al menos en parte, ya me basta para ser feliz. Gracias, en serio.

**L**ila Negr**a**

_Jueves, 18 de Agosto de 2005, y aunque esta fecha parezca una mentira, es la fecha en que efectivamente lo escribí_


End file.
